


A piccoli passi

by MoCo



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoCo/pseuds/MoCo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho ha corso per tutta la vita, ma per una volta decide di rallentare per scoprire Thomas.<br/>Il primo bacio l’ha lasciato con la meraviglia negli occhi e con la frenesia nel corpo.<br/>Non si è dimenticato di come Thomas si è sciolto sotto quel bacio, di come il suo corpo abbia tremato e di come le sue dita fredde si siano intrecciate tra i suoi capelli, attirandoselo più vicino.<br/>Minho non si è scordato nulla, anzi, rincorre il ricordo e cerca il presente sul corpo di Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A piccoli passi

 

 

   
   
 

_And I’_ _m joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_  
_And it all makes sense to me._  
Little Things – One Direction

   
   
**-5.**  
   
   
Per Minho correre è sempre stato come vivere. O forse è il contrario, non fa differenza.  
Ha cominciato a correre prima ancora di camminare. La corsa è semplicemente una delle innumerevoli spirali che compongono il suo DNA.  
Alla domanda _perché corri?_ di solito risponde con una scrollata di spalle.  
“Amico, corro perché respiro,” e fa roteare gli occhi, scocciato da quella domanda stupida.  
Lo sparo della partenza è un’iniezione sonora di pura adrenalina. La sente entrare in circolo appena compie la prima falcata e mettere in ordine perfetto ogni funzione motoria. I muscoli si contraggono e mandano avanti la macchina del corpo. Se si concentra, Minho riesce a sentire il rumore fluido che emettono le sue gambe, le sue spalle, mentre le ossa scorrono le une sulle altre in un moto fatto tutto di potenza e gioia primitiva.  
E poi _CRACK!!!_  
È un suono quasi irreale, onomatopeico tanto da sembrare finto, banale; più forte del suono del clacson e dello stridio dei freni, più forte delle urla dei passanti e del grido muto che non è riuscito ad emettere.  
E Minho non sa se ciò che si è rotto è la sua gamba, i suoi sogni o il suo respiro.  
Spera che sia solo la gamba. Quella si cura.  
I sogni sono un altro discorso. Quelli non si curano. Si dimenticano e basta.  
È solo la gamba, prega Minho.  
Perché i sogni fanno un suono diverso quando s'infrangono.  
Non vanno in mille pezzi e non fanno _crack,_ ma emettono lo stesso suono delle bolle di sapone che scoppiano[1]. E lo fanno a bassa voce, così che solo i proprietari possano ascoltarli mentre esplodono.  
Crudeli, vero? 

 

*

 

"Fortunatamente la frattura non è scomposta," dice il medico, indicando con una penna il punto nella radiografia dove la tibia e il perone si sono rotti. "Con un piccolo intervento chirurgico e con la corretta fisioterapia, entro tre mesi potrà tornare a camminare."  
Il dottore sorride, convinto che quella sia una notizia splendida. Incrocia le dita delle mani sul tavolo dietro cui si è rimesso a sedere e lancia uno sguardo soddisfatto a Minho da dietro le lenti degli occhiali. Probabilmente si aspetta un ringraziamento (per cosa?), un sorriso (per cosa?) o una qualsiasi reazione (PER COSA?).  
Minho lo guarda impassibile.  Deglutisce. "Tre mesi per camminare. Quanti per correre?", domanda con voce ferma, stringendo i pugni sulle cosce.  
Vede il volto del dottore trasformarsi.  
_No._  
Il sorriso soddisfatto viene sostituito da uno di circostanza.  
_No no_.  
Il dottore abbassa lo sguardo e sospira.  
_No no no_.  
Scuote la testa e si toglie gli occhiali.  
"Signor Park," comincia con voce già impostata per sembrare consolante, calmante.  
Deve aver dato parecchie brutte notizie nel corso della sua carriera, pensa Minho mentre il dottore continua a parlare.  
"... Deve capire che..."  
Solo che non mi pare stia facendo un buon lavoro nel tranquillizzarmi, continua a pensare Minho.  
"Quindi prima di un anno non potrà tornare a correre.  Almeno a livello agonistico."  
E non poteva dirlo senza troppi giri di parole? pensa ancora Minho con rabbia. Perché la gente crede che girare attorno al problema serva a rendere meno doloroso affrontarlo?  
   
'Fanculo.

  
   
   
**-4**.  
   
   
Minho si attacca alla fisioterapia come ad un respiratore.  
L’aria che respira non è quella giusta, è falsa e finta, ma Minho ne ingurgita più che può.  
Si distrae contando gli esercizi  e cerca di non pensare a quell’aria come a quella che respira la gente dai sogni dimenticati.

 

*

 

“Stampelle del cacchio!”  
Minho apre gli occhi di scatto, rischiando di cadere dalla sedia dove si era appisolato aspettando che il dottore lo chiamasse.  
Un ragazzo alto e dinoccolato sta cercando di raccogliere da terra una delle sue stampelle senza cadere, la gamba confinata nel tutore che gli impedisce di piegarsi.  
“Maledetta caviglia!” impreca ancora.  Poi alza gli occhi al cielo, sospira e riabbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, rendendosi finalmente conto di non essere solo nella sala d’attesa.  
Sorride a Minho, spostando leggermente il peso del corpo sulla stampella che gli rimane e “Ehi, tu!” lo chiama allora,  “non è che potresti aiutarmi?” gli chiede con un forte accento inglese, indicando la stampella ai suoi piedi con un cenno del capo.  
Minho guarda prima il ragazzo, poi la stampella per terra e infine la sua gamba ingessata. “Ehm…”  
Il ragazzo capisce al volo. “Ah, giusto! Non avevo visto…” sorride imbarazzato.  
“Oh, be’,” dice poi dopo qualche secondo, “qualcuno me la raccoglierà,”  fa spallucce, rischiando di far cadere anche l’altra stampella.  
Zoppicando si avvicina a Minho e si lascia cadere sulla sedia accanto alla sua.  
Minho lo guarda a metà tra il seccato e il divertito, indeciso se dire qualcosa o ignorarlo del tutto.  
Ogni dubbio viene dissipato dalla mano che si ritrova sventolata sotto il naso.  
“Io sono Newt, comunque,” si presenta il ragazzo. “Frattura scomposta della caviglia. La terza, ci terrei a specificare,” aggiunge quasi con orgoglio.  
Minho esita solo un momento, poi stringe la mano di Newt. “Minho. Frattura della tibia e del perone. Mi sa che vinco io, amico,” dice con un ghigno.  
Newt scoppia a ridere. “Non sapevo fosse una gara. Se la metti così, allora mi vedo costretto a sfoderare la mia arma vincente.” Si schiarisce la gola e con accento se possibile ancora più snob, annuncia, “Dopo questa caduta non potrò più camminare come prima. Con molte probabilità zoppicherò tutta la vita.”  
Minho lo guarda confuso, indeciso se ridere o se credergli.  
“Che te ne pare, eh?” scherza Newt, tirandogli una gomitata. “Ho vinto, no?” chiede, e stavolta Minho percepisce il tono amaro e la tristezza che ha rabbuiato i suoi occhi.  
“Ehm…” dice molto eloquentemente.  
Minho non è mai stato bravo con le parole. Quelle che escono dalla sua bocca sono forti e schiette, come la sua corsa, e non sono fatte per consolare.   
“Cacchio, sono proprio bravo a rovinare l’atmosfera, vero?” esclama Newt, coprendosi il volto con una mano.  
Minho fa spallucce. “Solo un po',” ridacchia.  
“Già,” sorride Newt.  
In quel momento la segretaria si affaccia nella saletta. “Park Minho? C’è Park Minho?” domanda.  
“Questo sono io, finalmente.” borbotta infastidito.  
A fatica si tira su, afferra le sue stampelle e si dirige verso la porta.  
“Ci vediamo, Newt,” lo saluta con un cenno della mano.  
“Sì, ci vediamo la prossima volta!”  
Minho gli rivolge un ultimo sorriso, poi si volta ed esce, lasciando Newt da solo con le sue stampelle.  
   
L’aria è sempre finta e falsa, ed è sempre quella che respira la gente dai sogni infranti.  
Ma forse ora è meno sintetica.

  
   
   
 **-3.**  
   
   
“Voglio presentarti una persona!”  
Con queste parole Newt trascina Minho nel parcheggio davanti alla clinica, prendendolo per un gomito e facendolo fermare davanti al parchimetro.  
“Fa’ il bravo e parla con lui mentre faccio la visita, ok?”  
Minho fa per ribattere, ma Newt non gli lascia il tempo di dire nulla.  
“Vedrai che ti piacerà. Si chiama Thomas!” dice con entusiasmo, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
Poi si volta e zoppica dentro la clinica. Minho lo segue con lo sguardo e con la bocca ancora aperta dallo stupore. La richiude solo quando si sente chiamare.  
“Ehm…Minho?”  
Minho si volta verso la voce. Un ragazzo gli sta facendo cenno da dentro una jeep celeste scolorita.  
Minho sospira, facendo roteare gli occhi, ma si avvicina comunque alla macchina, maledicendo Newt ad ogni passo.  
   
Quando Minho vede per la prima volta Thomas, la prima cosa che gli salta all’occhio sono le lentiggini.  
Un particolare insulso, davvero. Banale, certo, ma che l’ha fatto esitare per un secondo prima di stringergli la mano.  
“Newt mi ha parlato molto di te,” gli dice Thomas guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
Minho ridacchia e scuote la testa, cercando di scacciare quell’attimo di esitazione. “Spero che non crederai ad una parola di quello che ti ha detto!”  
Thomas sorride impercettibilmente, ma gli occhi rimangono seri. “Diciamo che gli credo almeno al 70%.”  
Fa una pausa, poi Minho vede i suoi occhi illuminarsi con la stessa identica luce che accende quelli di Newt quando sta per fare o dire una cosa che metterà sicuramente in imbarazzo Minho.  
Minho trattiene il fiato, gemendo dentro di sé.  
“Per esempio,” dice Thomas dopo un po’ portandosi una mano al mento, pensieroso. “È vero che hai pestato con la stampella la gonna di una signora facendola rimanere in mutande?”  
Minho geme e si nasconde il viso tra le mani, perché si ricorda bene quel pomeriggio.  
Thomas invece ride forte, gettando la testa indietro.  
Minho lo guarda da dietro il suo nascondiglio di dita, contando inconsapevolmente i nei sul suo collo.  
“Mi piaci, Minho!” annuncia Thomas dopo essersi ripreso.  
Ha gli occhi ancora lucidi per la risata mentre gli tira una leggera botta sulla spalla.  
“Anche tu non sei male, amico!” gli risponde sorridendo.  
Si guardando ancora per qualche secondo, senza smettere di sorridere. Poi distolgono lo sguardo e rimangono in silenzio aspettando Newt.

 

  
* 

 

  
Thomas non ride spesso e i suoi occhi sono troppo seri, come se fosse cresciuto troppo in fretta.  
Minho spesso s’incanta e conta: quante volte i suoi occhi sorridono, quante volte le rughe sulla sua fronte si distendono, quante lentiggini ci sono sul suo naso.  
Minho sa che Thomas si è accorto del suo sguardo. Sa anche che non gli dà fastidio e che spesso, quando i loro sguardi s’incrociano, vede riflessa la sua stessa curiosità.

  
 

*

 

Minho nota il tatuaggio di Thomas durante uno dei pomeriggi in cui aspettano Newt nel parcheggio.

Spunta da sotto il colletto della polo che indossa, facendo contrasto con la sua pelle chiara.  
“Vuoi sapere cos’è?” domanda Thomas dopo qualche secondo, percependo lo sguardo di Minho.  
Minho annuisce.  
Thomas tira giù il colletto e Minho nota che anche quella parte di pelle è coperta da nei.  
“È un labirinto,” spiega Thomas passando distrattamente le dita sul tatuaggio. Per un attimo sembra che voglia dire altro, ma poi cambia idea, e Minho non insiste.  
Per un po’ nessuno dice nulla e l’unico rumore nella macchina è quello del motore acceso e dell’aria condizionata che scompiglia loro i capelli.  
“Te lo sei  fatto per ricordarti che ogni tanto perdersi è umano?” domanda Minho dopo qualche minuto, sporgendosi verso Thomas e toccandogli la clavicola.  
Non lo guarda negli occhi mentre percorre le vie del labirinto. Vede la pelle incresparsi di brividi e non si lascia distrarre dai nei. Solo quando arriva all’uscita alza lo sguardo.  
Thomas sta sorridendo. “O forse è per ricordarmi che una via d’uscita c’è sempre.”  
Minho annuisce, sorridendo a sua volta.  
Tiene premuto il dito sull’uscita del labirinto ancora per qualche secondo, contando i battiti accelerati del cuore di Thomas sotto il polpastrello.  
Poi sospira e accende la radio, sperando che la musica nasconda il rumore del suo, di cuore.

  
   
   
 **-2.**  
   
   
“Scacco matto,” annuncia Thomas incrociando le braccia al petto e appoggiandosi alla spalliera del letto con un ghigno stampato in faccia.  
“Odio questo gioco,” mugugna Minho.  
Frustrato afferra la scacchiera e la rivolta, facendo cadere tutti i pezzi sul letto.  
Thomas sorride, divertito da quel gesto infantile.  
Minho mette il broncio, cambiando posizione alla gamba ingessata.  
“Devi sempre pensare due mosse nel futuro,” spiega Thomas rimettendo a posto gli scacchi nella scatola. “Entrare nella mente dell’avversario e capire cosa farà.”  
Minho non riesce a trattenere una risata. Raccoglie la Torre nera e se la rigira tra le dita.  
“Non riesco mai a capire cosa pensi tu,” dice, lanciando a Thomas l’ennesimo sguardo frustrato.  
Thomas ridacchia senza alzare gli occhi dai pezzi che sta rimettendo in ordine.  
“Allora vuol dire che sto facendo un buon lavoro a nasconderlo.”  
Tende la mano e Minho gli porge la Torre.   
“Ma tu sai sempre quello che penso io,” risponde Minho con leggerezza.   
Thomas sistema l’ultimo pezzo dentro la scatola e chiude il coperchio. “Stiamo ancora parlando di scacchi?”, chiede, stavolta guardando Minho negli occhi.  
“Forse,” risponde senza distogliere lo sguardo.  
“A cosa sto pensando ora,” chiede Minho dopo una pausa. Lo domanda a bassa voce, le parole che tremano e il cuore che cerca di scappare.  
Thomas distoglie per un attimo lo sguardo.  
Si lecca le labbra.  
“Non lo so,” risponde dopo un po’, tornando a guardare Minho.  
Continuano ad aspettarsi senza dire una parola,  a leggersi senza respirare.  
Il primo a distogliere lo sguardo è Minho, e il momento si spezza.  
Ridacchia. “Già, nemmeno io lo so,” dice, grattandosi la nuca imbarazzato e abbassando lo sguardo.  
Thomas allora si alza senza dire una parola. Ripone la scacchiera e la scatola nell’armadio. Chiude l’anta e ci si appoggia.  
Minho si sta ancora guardando le mani, alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire.  
“Se potessi correre, ora, subito, in questo momento, dove correresti?” domanda improvvisamente Thomas.  
Minho alza lo sguardo.  
 _Forse da te._  
Non dice niente.  
In realtà non sa dove correrebbe, perché lui ha sempre corso avanti, senza una meta. Ha sempre corso per respirare, per non sentirsi morire.  
“Allora?” lo incalza Thomas, staccandosi dall’armadio e avvicinandosi al letto.  
Si ferma davanti a Minho, ancora seduto, ancora alla ricerca di una posizione comoda per la gamba. Lo guarda dall’alto, aspettando una risposta.  
Poi allunga una mano e l’appoggia sulla guancia di Minho.  
Minho chiude gli occhi, sospira, e quando li riapre Thomas è ancora lì che lo guarda con la luce di mille stelle negli occhi[2].  
Minho gli prende con gentilezza la mano e se la porta alla bocca, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello di Thomas.  
Bacia il palmo della sua mano ghiacciata e “Correrei da te,” confessa in un sussurro.  
Thomas chiude gli occhi e sorride. “Lo sapevo,” risponde facendo un passo avanti.  
“Tu sai sempre tutto,” bisbiglia Minho con affetto.  
Thomas appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Minho e si abbassa, respirando a pochi centimetri dalla sua bocca.  
“Io so sempre tutto _di te_.”  
Le parole rimbalzano sulle labbra di Minho e finiscono per incastrarsi dentro il suo cuore.  
“Odio questo gioco,” dice divertito prima di attirare Thomas a sé e baciarlo come corre, come respira, come vive.

  
   
   
 **-1.5.**  
   
   
“Mi sono così tanto abituato a zoppicare che ormai ho paura a tornare a camminare come prima.”  
Newt è un tipo strano ed è l’unica persona per cui Minho smetterebbe di correre.  
Perché lui c’è stato all’inizio di tutto e perché ci sarà anche quando Minho tornerà a correre e perché Newt respira l’aria della gente dai sogni infranti. Soprattutto per questo. _Specialmente_ per questo.  
“Io non zoppico,” replica Minho aggrottando le sopracciglia, “quindi non posso capirti.”  
Newt ridacchia. “Ma lo sai come si dice, no?”  
Si volta verso Minho con gli occhi accesi di divertimento. “Chi sta con lo zoppo impara a zoppicare.”  
Minho scoppia a ridere. Afferra una stampella di Newt e la lancia lontano, ignorando le lamentele dell’amico.  
“Quelle non ti serviranno,” gli dice senza smettere di sorridere, “io sarò lì accanto a te a sorreggerti.”  
Newt lo guarda in silenzio con occhi colmi di gratitudine e affetto.  
“Sì, ok. È tutto molto romantico,” sbuffa dopo qualche minuto, sventolando una mano per scacciare l’imbarazzo come farebbe con una mosca, “ma ora vai a riprendermi la maledetta stampella!”

  
   
   
  **-1.**  
   
   
Da che ha memoria, Minho è sempre stato il primo a tagliare il traguardo. I trofei che sua madre si ostina a tenere esposti in salotto – ordinati in ordine cronologico e spolverati e lucidati ogni settimana – lo dimostrano con ardore e fierezza.  
Minho li odia. Sembrano gettare occhiate di disprezzo e orgoglio da due soldi verso chiunque passi da sotto quello scaffale, Minho incluso. “Apparteniamo ad un campione. Tu vali meno di niente!” urlano quando le guardi. Come se quella finta laccatura dorata potesse nascondere il ferro o il piombo di cui sono fatti.  
Minho si sente un po’ così: esposto agli occhi altrui come un pezzo raro, un vero talento, un _miracolo_ , come lo ha definito il coach, ma senza che nessuno lo veda per come veramente è.  
Non è un campione, né un miracolo.  Minho sta ricevendo medaglie e trofei semplicemente per _vivere_.  
E a dire la verità gli sembra anche un po’ di barare, e di rubare il premio a qualcun altro, magari ad un qualcuno che la vita è riuscita a viverla per davvero e sul serio, non che come lui si è limitato a strappare la stoffa rossa del traguardo solo per continuare a correre perché quella è praticamente l’unica cosa che sa fare _davvero_.  
Minho non corre per la gloria, ma questo non vuol dire che accetti di perdere con facilità.  
È sempre stato il primo a tagliare il traguardo e non è abituato a guardare qualcuno correre più veloce.  
Thomas è l’eccezione. È sempre un passo davanti a lui, così vicino che Minho può allungare la mano e afferragli un lembo della camicia, ma allo stesso tempo fuori portata di qualche respiro.  
Minho lo rincorre – ha cominciato a farlo dalla prima volta che l’ha visto – sperando di non raggiungerlo mai.  
Correre dietro a Thomas è come correre di nuovo sull’asfalto rosso. Sente il respiro farsi pesante, i muscoli piacevolmente doloranti per averlo inseguito troppo, col corpo e con la mente, e i polmoni pieni del suo odore.  
Finalmente il traguardo ha un nome e non è sicuro o scontato come quelli a cui è abituato.  
Minho correrà, forse raggiungerà Thomas, forse no. Ma è in quel momento – quello della nuova partenza – che comincerà a vivere per davvero.  
   


*

  
   
Thomas è sempre un passo davanti a lui e Minho non si stanca d’inseguirlo.  
Ma ogni tanto le gambe si bloccano, il cuore fa i capricci e Minho vede la schiena di Thomas allontanarsi.  
È troppo orgoglioso per pregarlo di fermarsi e di rallentare (che cosa rimarrebbe di lui se fallisse nella corsa!?), troppo spaventato dai suoi sentimenti per chiedergli perché lo stia lasciando indietro (forse perché oltre alla corsa in lui non c’è niente?).  
A volte teme di vederlo scomparire, di dimenticarsi le sue spalle e le sue lentiggini, la sua voce e il suo collo esposto al mondo quando ride.  
Altre volte teme semplicemente di non poterlo raggiungere mai, perché Thomas non corre in questo mondo, ma cammina in uno appena un po’ più lontano, distante solo un soffio di respiro.  
La camicia di Thomas sventola poco distante. Minho allunga la mano per afferrarla, passandoci attraverso, e Thomas gli sorride un’ultima volta prima di voltarsi e andarsene.  
Minho guarda il punto in cui fino a pochi secondi prima c’era Thomas e sente l’asfalto rosso sgretolarsi, domandandosi come ha fatto Thomas in così poco tempo a diventare il centro del suo mondo.

  
   
   
 **0.**  
   
   
E poi alza lo sguardo e Thomas è lì, ad aspettarlo.  
E il mondo si ricompone.

  
   
                                    
 **1.**  
   
   
Minho ha un rapporto strano con le parole: parla, parla, parla fino a rimanere senza fiato ma, chissà perché, non riesce mai a farsi capire del tutto.  
“Be’, non ti capiscono perché tu parli come corri,” gli dice un giorno Newt con un’alzata di spalle, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “Con intento, senza tatto e con passione.” Spiega, voltandosi poi verso di lui. “È un linguaggio difficile da capire,” conclude.   
Minho rimane in silenzio qualche secondo, interdetto dalla facilità con cui Newt è riuscito a descrivere così perfettamente il suo problema.  
“Tu però continua a parlare,” riprende Newt senza aspettare che Minho risponda. “Oppure puoi rimanere il silenzio, vedi tu. Il punto è, Minho, che ci sarà _sempre_ qualcuno che riuscirà a capirti.”  
Minho guarda il suo migliore amico e sorride.  
Decide di non dire niente.  
   


*

  
   
Minho segue il consiglio di Newt: continua a vomitare parole, condendole con un pizzico di crudezza, un cucchiaio di ironia e chili di sarcasmo.  
Thomas ascolta e capisce, con gli occhi che sembrano brillare quando getta la testa indietro e ride senza pudore.  
E forse Thomas è avido di quelle parole, così affamato da non riuscire nemmeno ad aspettare che Minho emetta un suono, rubandole direttamente dal suo cervello.  
Sì, probabilmente è per questo che Minho è sempre più spesso a corto di parole quando è in compagnia di Thomas.  
Thomas è un ladro di parole e a Minho basta un secondo per distrarsi e perdere la capacità di mettere insieme una frase. A volte è un guizzo negli occhi di Thomas a distrarlo, spesso sono le sue lentiggini, ma in ogni caso il risultato è lo stesso: la bocca di Minho si chiude.  
Quando succede – quando cioè Minho si è fatto rubare abbastanza pensieri – Thomas non rompe mai il silenzio che si è creato.  
A Minho non dispiace. Dopotutto, ha capito che con Thomas le parole sono superflue.  
Sorride e lascia che gli occhi o un piccolo tocco facciano il resto.

  
   
   
 **2.**  
   
   
Minho ha corso per tutta la vita, ma per una volta decide di rallentare per scoprire Thomas.  
Il primo bacio l’ha lasciato con la meraviglia negli occhi e con la frenesia nel corpo.  
Non si è dimenticato di come Thomas si è sciolto sotto quel bacio, di come il suo corpo abbia tremato e di come le sue dita fredde si siano intrecciate tra i suoi capelli, attirandoselo più vicino.  
Minho non si è scordato nulla, anzi, rincorre il ricordo e cerca il presente sul corpo di Thomas.  
Un presente nascosto sotto la pelle arrossata e che fa capolino tra i respiri affannati.  
Si scoprono a piccoli passi.  
“Tanto abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo,” bisbiglia Thomas togliendosi lentamente la maglia.  
Minho guarda la pelle di Thomas piena di nei, i peli timidi sul suo petto e i capelli arruffati. Guarda soprattutto le lentiggini che vengono messe ancora più in risalto dal rossore delle sue guance.  
E lo bacia. Perché è quello che vorrebbe fare sempre e perché baciare Thomas gli dà la stessa scarica d’adrenalina dello sparo alla partenza.  
È la mia partenza, pensa Minho mentre Thomas lo spoglia, così incerto ma così tanto bello ed eccitante.  
Minho lo bacia ancora una volta sulle labbra, poi inclina la testa e fa scorrere la lingua lungo la mascella, godendosi la pelle un po’ ruvida e ringraziando mentalmente Thomas per essersi dimenticato di radersi quella mattina.  
Lascia piccoli baci sul suo collo per poi risalire e mordicchiargli piano il lobo dell’orecchio. Sente Thomas gemere e piegare la testa di lato, invitandolo a baciargli ancora il collo. Minho sorride, poi segue l’invito di Thomas, mordicchiandogli piano il pomo d’Adamo quando lo vede deglutire.  
Minho mette una mano sul suo cuore, alza lo sguardo e lo vede battere veloce negli occhi di Thomas.  
Si lecca le labbra, cercando di ricordarsi come si respira. Gli stuzzica un capezzolo e lo sente inturgidirsi mentre il corpo di Thomas trema e s’inarca alla ricerca di più contatto.  
Minho distende le dita della mano sullo sterno di Thomas, godendosi per un attimo la novità della sua pelle calda. Poi continua a farla scorrere lentamente, supera lo stomaco e gli addominali appena accennati, per poi fermarsi di colpo sopra l’elastico dei boxer.  
Graffia appena la pelle sotto i peli ed entrambi trattengono il respiro.  
Minho si ferma e guarda Thomas, lo guarda per davvero.  
Le lentiggini sul suo volto e i nei sul suo corpo sono dolci come il miele e Minho vorrebbe unire tutti quei punti[3] fino ad imprimere l’immagine dei suoi sentimenti sulla pelle di Thomas.  
Thomas si muove sotto di lui, riportandolo alla realtà.  
“Che c’è?” chiede, accarezzandogli il braccio come se volesse rassicurarlo.  
Minho scuote la testa. Con il pollice segue la linea delle labbra di Thomas. Sente il suo respiro umido sul polpastrello quando queste si aprono appena.  
Thomas gli afferra il polso e piano gli bacia prima il palmo della mano e poi le dita, una ad una, senza fretta e guardandolo sempre negli occhi.  
Allora Minho si piega su di lui e lo bacia, con i denti, con la pelle, con l’anima.  
   


*

   
Nonostante il corpo di Thomas si sia riscaldato, le sue dita sono fredde quando si fanno strada sotto i boxer di Minho.  
Minho rabbrividisce sentendo la pelle accartocciarsi su se stessa, in attesa che quelle dita lo tocchino ancora una volta.  
Thomas lo masturba senza vergogna, completamente nudo disteso accanto a lui.  Fa scorrere lentamente la mano lungo il suo membro, scoprendone la punta e passandoci sopra il pollice.  
Minho si scorda come respirare quando con l’altra mano Thomas comincia a giocare con i suoi testicoli, massaggiandoli con dolcezza.  
Minho ansima e sente il respiro pesante di Thomas direttamente nel suo orecchio.  
Thomas continua a far scorrere la mano sul membro di Minho con un ritmo crudele, aumentando la velocità e portandolo al limite per poi rallentare di nuovo e lasciare Minho in uno stato di perenne tensione.  
Minho chiude gli occhi, lasciandosi completamente andare a quella dolce sensazione di smarrimento.  
Percepisce lo sguardo di Thomas come una carezza prepotente, eccitandosi ancora di più quando Thomas comincia a strusciare il proprio membro duro sulla sua coscia.  
Mentre Thomas continua a masturbarlo, Minho sente il controllo del proprio corpo sfuggirgli di mano, senza fretta, come sabbia tra le dita.  
Per la prima volta non è lui a dettare il ritmo di quella corsa e Minho si lascia trascinare dalle mani di Thomas, dal suo respiro e dalla sua pelle bollente.  
Minho apre gli occhi a fatica quando Thomas smette improvvisamente di toccarlo. Sta per protestare, ma Thomas lo zittisce con un bacio, mettendosi poi seduto sulle sue cosce.  
Si distende sopra a Minho, facendo sì che i loro membri si tocchino. Poi li afferra entrambi, cominciando a muoversi sopra di lui.  
Minho geme mentre affonda le dita nei fianchi di Thomas, spingendolo con forza verso di lui.  
L’ultimo granello di controllo lo abbandona con un bacio e il suo nome incastrato tra le labbra.  
Sa che sta per finire tutto, ma l’orgasmo arriva improvviso, quasi doloroso da quanto è forte.  
Una volta che entrambi hanno ripreso a respirare normalmente, Minho bacia la fronte sudata di Thomas e gli stringe le braccia intorno alla vita, tenendoselo stretto.  
Il suo corpo preme su quello di Minho nel migliore dei modi, incastrandosi perfettamente nel suo cuore.  
Minho socchiude gli occhi quando sente Thomas muoversi. Thomas alza la testa e incontra il suo squardo. “Bene così?” domanda, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso ozioso.  
“Bene così,” risponde Minho, attirandolo a sé e baciandolo.  
Bene così.

  
   
   
 **3.**  
   
   
“Posso tornare a correre,” annuncia Minho un giorno.  
Sente Thomas sorridere sulla sula spalla nuda. La sua mano scende sulla sua gamba, soffermandosi sulla cicatrice dell’operazione.  
Minho sospira, godendosi quelle carezze.  
“Quindi non hai più bisogno di me?” scherza Thomas, respirando sulla sua pelle.  
“Finché non vinco contro di te a scacchi, tu non vai da nessuna parte,” risponde Minho, stringendo la presa intorno al corpo di Thomas.  
Thomas appoggia l’orecchio sul cuore di Minho e poi lo bacia appena sopra il capezzolo, indugiando appena per godersi il guizzo dei muscoli.    
Le sue labbra attraversano strati di pelle, carne viva, ossa, e raggiungono il muscolo pulsante.  
“Allora perderai contro di me per molto tempo,” ridacchia Thomas.  
Minho sospira, felice.  
“Bene così.”

  
   
   
 **4.**  
   
   
Newt li guarda con le braccia incrociate, negli occhi un misto di orgoglio, rassegnazione e soddisfazione.  
“Quindi…” comincia, districando un braccio e indicando prima Minho e poi Thomas. “State insieme?” domanda.  
Minho fa spallucce e lascia che sia Thomas a rispondere.  
“Esatto,” afferma questi annuendo con tranquillità.  
Newt sospira lasciando ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Dio, perché?” domanda alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
Thomas ridacchia e Minho sbuffa.  
“Me l’hai presentato tu, eh!” ribatte Minho, dandogli una leggera gomitata nelle costole.  
“Lo so!” si lamenta Newt. “L’ho fatto solo perché pensavo che avessi bisogno di una distrazione! Ti vedevo così depresso ogni giorno!”  
“Ehi!” risponde Minho punto sul vivo. “Non sono mai stato depresso!”  
“Un po’ lo eri,” dice Thomas, tossicchiando ed evitando il suo sguardo.  
“Ecco, vedi!” esclama Newt. “Mr. Se-non-corro-muoio!”  
Newt riesce a schivare la botta in testa di Minho nascondendosi dietro Thomas.  
“Ma sei sicuro di voler stare con un tipo violento come lui?” domanda a Thomas da dietro la sua schiena.  
“Newt, giuro sulle mie scarpe da corsa che t’ammazzo,” minaccia Minho.  
“No, sul serio Thomas,” continua Newt, cambiando improvvisamente tono. “Sei sicuro?”  
“E tu Minho? Sei Sicuro?” domanda poi, uscendo dal suo nascondiglio.  
Minho e Thomas si scambiano uno sguardo. Poi “Al cento per cento,” rispondono contemporaneamente con sicurezza.  
Newt sospira, scuotendo la testa e sorridendo rassegnato.  
“L’importante è che non mi lasciate indietro,” dice, passando le braccia intorno alle loro spalle.  
“Vedila così,” dice Minho. “Adesso hai due stampelle a cui appoggiarti.”  
Newt scoppia a ridere. Zoppica un passo lontano da loro e poi si volta a guardali.  
“Grazie.”  
Poi lancia loro un sorriso come il sole.

  
   
   
 **5.**  
   
   
Per Minho correre è sempre stato come vivere.  
Una volta si è sentito morire.  
Un’altra volta invece si è sentito rinascere.  
Per Minho Thomas è come correre.  
Una volta l’ha semplicemente rincorso.  
Un’altra volta l’ha raggiunto.  
E ora lo ama.  
    
 

  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
Thinking Out Loud - Ed Sheeran   
  

 

* * *

 

  
[1] Libera interpretazione di un passaggio di _Confession_ di Kanae Minato

  
[2] Libera interpretazione di un verso di _Thinking_ _Out Loud_ di Ed Sheeran 

  
[3] Libera interpretazione di un verso di _Little Things_ dei One Direction


End file.
